


Sometimes The Beast Will Dare To Dream

by LulusBooksWorld



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Ever After High - Freeform, Ever After High AU, F/M, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulusBooksWorld/pseuds/LulusBooksWorld
Summary: Malec Ever After High Au





	1. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so pls don't be too hard on me. I didn't know how to write the thoughts in italic, I hope it isn't too confusing.  
Have fun reading!

Magnus sighted while packing his things inside his bright pink and glittery suitcase. Today was his first day of school at the Ever After High, the school where all children of fairy tale characters swore to follow their destiny set by their parents. Magnus being the son of the prince of hell, had to become the evilest of all villains, rule the underworld and try to take over the world if he didn’t get caught like his father. The only problem? Magnus didn’t want to, he wasn’t evil and wanted to write his own story. But he didn’t dare to say anything, he knew how powerful his father was even while literary being trapped in hell. So, there wasn’t really anything he could do no matter how much he dreaded this day. He knew that everyone expected him to be evil, one of the reasons he has never had friends and most likely wasn’t going to find any at school either.

He stood in front of his malefic, body length mirror, deciding on what he should wear on this special day. At last he chose dark red leather pants and a black shirt with the words “One Million Dollars” in glittery letters, which made his biceps stand out. He completed his look off with red glittery eyeshadow, black eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

Sexy but not over the top, he smirked while admiring how well he put off this look. The last thing he wanted is to scare anybody away with his appearance.

As if my reputation isn’t enough, he thought bitterly, smirk fading away leaving its place to a grimace.

With a last glance in the mirror and a heavy heart, he took off to say goodbye to his mother.

They lived in a lovely little village, just about an hour away from the school, where he has lived his whole life. Sadly, there were cons at living in such a small and friendly place. Everyone knew everyone, that being said, you could only imagine how people reacted to the son of the evilest of all. No matter how bright, glittery and fabulous Magnus clothes were, as soon as someone saw him, they run away trembling in fear. This was one of the reasons Magnus rarely got out of the house. He didn’t even have to go to preschool because his mother was able to teach him anything he needed to know. A fact that didn’t make his proximate departure any easier. Really, it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. It so happened that in their kingdom everyone learned to know the ones they were going to share a story with already in the preschool of nursery rhymes.

His thoughts wandered while he neared the kitchen where he knew his mother was.

You would think that Magnus’ mother had either have to be evil herself or taken advantage of, however she was the kindest soul to have ever walked on earth. But contrary to popular believe his father never raped, tricked or used magic to make her fall in love. Even though Magnus’ mother was one of the wisest people he knew, nobody is immune to the power of love. She knew full well what kind of person his father was and still decided to stay with him, something he just could never begin to understand.

»You will someday«, had said his mother a long time ago, when he was still just a small kid.

Usually, he wouldn’t doubt his mother, but he was really sceptic about everything that had to do with love.

After realizing she was pregnant with him, she decided that hell wasn’t a place suitable for children and moved away. Magnus knew that this had to be one of the most difficult decisions of her life and would be forever grateful at her for still going through with it. Even though his father wasn’t here with them he would check on him regularly and still controlled a big part of his life, he couldn’t even imagine how bad it would be if he lived with them.

He shuddered at the thought.

Anyway, having to take care of Magnus and her mind off his father, his mother discovered that she loved baking and opened a small bakery in the center of the village. Even when she wasn’t working, she would bake at home.

Magnus had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the thought of how much of a work alcoholic his mother was.

»Hi, mom«, he said entering the kitchen.

It took her a while to even realize that he was there, »Hi, sweetie«, she said and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

»Are you excited about the first day of school?«, she asked trying to cheer him up, knowing exactly what was going on inside his head.

»Finally, the day I have waited my whole life for! «, he exclaimed sarcastically, while dramatically slumping down on a chair.

»Alright, alright I get it. I won’t ask! «

Magnus grinned at that, he could always count on his mother knowing when it wasn’t the right time to have a heart to heart talk.

»When do you have to set off? «, and with that, as quickly as it appeared his smile vanished.

»In a few minutes«

As expected, his mother reprimanded him for not having told her sooner; he just fondly shooked his head and hugged her one last time bevor departing.

With one last wave, he was off to the beginning of his story, as cheesy as it sounded.

End of the first chapter


	2. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! I didn't expect so many people to be part of these two fandoms and to read this! Thank you to all, who took the time!  
I apologize for any inaccuracies, I read the Ever After High books a few years back and in my mother tongue, so I had to translate a few things myself. I would appreciate constructive criticism!  
Warning because of some slight swearing.

Alec was anything but calm while he stared straight ahead at the imposing building of the Ever After High. Even though he could call himself lucky having his sister and best friend with him, he still couldn’t shake off his insecurities.

He shuddered at the thought of being alone.

Even now he had to force himself not to turn on his heels and make a run for it. The problem? He was the oldest child and only son of the Lightwood-Charming family, therefor destinated since birth to marry Clary Morgenstern, daughter of Rapunzel. Nothing wrong right? Just a regular prince destinated to marry a beautiful princess. Wouldn’t there be just one little, scratch that, big problem… he was gay as fuck, to put it simply.

As if this wasn’t enough his golden best friend, Jace Herondale-Charming, who was destinated to marry his sister Isabelle, had to go ahead and fall undying in love with Clary.

Of course, his best friend told him bevor initiating a secret relationship with her. They became a nauseatingly sweet couple right after making sure he and Isabelle didn’t care, which of course they didn’t. He was like a brother to Isabelle more than anything else, having practically lived with them their whole life.  
They were just worried about what would happen to them once they all signed in the Storybook of Legends and had to follow through with their destiny.

A shiver ran down his back at the thought.

He was really happy for both of them, for Clary too. Even though he couldn’t stand her when they first met, she soon became like a second sister to him. After the troubled beginning, they found out that they actually had a lot in common and befriended each other quickly. At the time he didn’t know of Clary’s and Jace’s feelings and used to tell himself that it couldn’t be that bad having to marry her, even though he would never be able to love her romantically, they had at least a beautiful friendship, he could have gotten a much worse destiny or bride-to-be, for that matter. But now with the feelings, of two people most dear to him, at sake, the whole situation got infinitely worse and it became much harder to lie to himself.

Meanwhile, Izzy had to fight her own demons, being the next sleeping beauty, she wanted to enjoy her life to the fullest while she could and dragged them with her to do the most dangerous and idiotic things, though Jace didn’t seem to have anything against it.

Alec had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at that thought.

He was the oldest and responsible one, so it was his duty to watch out and keep the other two from doing stupid things. Naturally, he got all the blame when they got caught. Luckily, that didn’t happen often because their parents rarely were at home, having to rule a kingdom and all that.

Either way, it didn’t make it any better, that most students knew each other already all their life. In their kingdom weren’t that many options to choose in which preschool to go to but his parents wanted the best of the best for their children and wouldn’t allow them to mingle with their “peasants” yet. So, they had a private tutor since they were just mere bundles. Hoge had been like a parent for them ever since.

He shuffled awkwardly behind his overexcited sister while hoping to be assigned the same room as Jace. He really wasn’t good at making friends or with people in general. His siblings always said it was the fault of his gloomy and grumpy attitude and that a hole-less sweater wouldn’t hurt either. He didn’t do it on purpose! For him being around people he didn’t know was just plain awkward and uncomfortable furthermore, he didn’t see the need to waste money when his clothes were perfectly fine and comfortable!

»Hurry up, Alec!«, shouted his sister and with a final sigh, he made his way inside the school and upstairs to search for his room, which was going to be his only home for the upcoming year.

End of the second chapter


End file.
